narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shinobi
Shinobi - główny żołnierz ukrytych wiosek. Aby być shinobim trzeba zdać Akademię Ninja Ekwipunek Shinobi Kunai thumb|Kunai Podstawowa broń każdego shinobiego. Kunai to nieduży sztylet, który może być rzucony lub używany jako nóż. Kunai jest tak skonstruowany, że shinobi bez problemu może rzucić kilkoma takimi nożami (trzymając je za uchwyt w kształcie koła na końcu). Kunai służy przede wszystkim do zadawania ran kłutych, poprzez pchnięcia. W Naruto właściwie każdy bohater, czy wróg używa Kunai, od Naruto, przez Sasuke, aż do Zabuzy. Shuriken thumb|left|85px|ShurikenShurikeny, zwane gwiazdkami ninja, występują w trzech różnych odmianach: małe Shurikeny oraz dwa typy dużych Shurikenów (zwykły oraz Evil Wind). Te pierwsze są poręczne, łatwe w użyciu, lecz nie przynoszą zbyt dużych efektów. Natomiast duże Shurikeny są trudniejsze w obsłudze (trzeba jednak mieć siłę, żeby takim rzucić�:)), mniej poręczne, ale jak już kogoś nim trafisz, to raczej przyniesie efekty ;). Jest jeszcze jeden, chyba najlepszy pod względem zadawanych obrażeń, oraz poręczności Shuriken. Jest nim Evil Wind Shuriken. Ma zakrzywione ostrza, więc zadaje większe obrażenia niż zwykły duży Shuriken, a jednocześnie jest poręczny, ponieważ można go złożyć. Kiedy jest złożony jest niewiele większy od Kunai. Dużych Shurikenów używają głównie bardziej doświadczeni ninja. Geninowie wolą zazwyczaj klasyczne, małe Shurikeny. Senbon thumb|left|Senbon'y powbijane w ochrone piaskową Gaary Długie, cienkie, metalowe igły wykorzystywane przede wszystkim w akupunkturze, są używane przez niektórych ninja (np. Haku) jako broń precyzyjna. Taką igłą trudno jest zabić ot tak sobie nią rzucając. Ninja rzucając taką zabaweczką celuje w określony punkt witalny na ciele (serce, nerki, oczy). Czasami, igłami rzuca się po to, by zatrzymać na chwilę przeciwnika trafiając go np. w plecy. Parasolka thumb|Parasolka Brzmi to śmiesznie, ale niektórzy shinobi (w Naruto używali go geninowi z Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu) jako broni używają bambusowych parasolek. Traktuje się je przede wszystkim jako dodatek do technik (np. Water Needles no Jutsu w połączeniu z parasolkami daje dużo większy zasięg tej techniki), lub jako osłona przed bronią miotaną przeciwnika. thumb|left|153px|Miecz Zabuzy Miecz Zabuzy Kubikiri Houcho. Olbrzymi oręż przypominający trochę tasak, który jest podstawową bronią Momochi Zabuzy. Co najdziwniejsze, Zabuza dość swobodnie używa też tego miecza jako broni miotanej, co czyni ją bardzo trudną w bloku. Duży ciężar jest atutem przy walce wręcz - łatwo przełamać nią blok przeciwnika. Łańcuch Ciężki, zawierający dodatkowo odpowiednie ostre ostrza łańcuch jest używany przez shinobich z Wioski Ukrytej Mgły. Bardzo skuteczny przeciw pojedynczemu przeciwnikowi. Technika walki łańcuchem polega na oplątaniu nim wroga, a następnie poszatkowanie go na kawałki poprzez zaciskanie go wokół ofiary. Kij Drewniany lub bambusowy, o bardzo różnych długościach (od jednego metra do nawet ponad dwóch). Używana przez wielu shinobich, chociaż w Naruto jest raczej rzadko spotykana. Technika walki kijem (jojutsu) wbrew pozorom potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczna dla przeciwnika. Krótszym kijem można bez problemu roztrzaskać stopę przeciwnikowi, a dłuższym głowę. thumb Solder Pils Te pigułki są używane tylko wtedy, gdy wojownik wie, że walka będzie trawa długo. Taki rodzaj quasi-dopingu pozwala bez wycieńczenia walczyć przez trzy dni i trzy noce. W skład tych pigułek wchodzą proteiny, które działają na bodźce. Powoduje to bardzo szybki wzrost chakry. Idealne dla shinobich nastawionych głównie na walkę ofensywną (Kiba+Akamaru). thumb|left|192px|Temari ze Swoją broniąKyodai Sensu Tajna broń Temari. Jego użycie powoduje bardzo silne huragany, które na dodatek są w stanie zadawać obrażenia. Czasami wachlarz służy do latania, co bardzo dobrym przykładem jest walka z Tenten podczas Egzaminu Selekcji Chuunin. Ów broń posiada trzy koła, które są jakby znakiem dla Temari do ostatecznego ataku. Kiedy jeszcze nie zostaną one odsłonięte wtedy nie ma dla niej prawdziwej walki. thumb|112px|Zwój Podręczne zwoje Kolejny podstawowy element ekwipunku każdego ninja. Może mieć najróżniejszą zawartość. Począwszy od jakichś drobnostek po jakieś najważniejsze informacje, które mogą być bardzo cenne dla jego właściciela. Wiadomo co tam może się jeszcze znaleźć�? Każdy ma takie zwoje na swoje potrzebny. I co się tam znajdzie to zależy tylko i wyłącznie od ich właściciela. Rękawica dźwięku Przed tą bronią nie można się obronić. Nawet jeśli zrobi się jakieś uniki, to i tak nie da się uciec przed wibracjami pochodzącymi z tej broni. Fale dźwiękowe uwolnione nie podążają za ruchem machnięcia ręki, tylko jest kontrolowana za pomocą chakry. Dzięki temu zawsze trafia do wyznaczonego celu. Wszystko zależy od woli właściciela tej rękawicy. Zwój zakazanych technik Mówiąc prosto, wewnątrz tego zwoju znajdują się techniki, które zostały uznane za zakazane. Powodem tego jest dość wysoki poziom nauczenia, a także stopień zagrożenia jakie dana technika może stworzyć. Przedmiot ten znajduje się w domu 3rd Hokage. Nie jest on raczej dobrze strzeżony, skoro nawet taki Naruto mógł go z łatwością wykraść. A wykradł go przez pewnego zdrajcę, któremu bardzo zależało na zdobyciu zakazanych tajników, co by mu pozwoliło stać się najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce. Dzięki temu zwojowi Naruto opanował jedną z trudniejszych technik, z którymi nawet Jounin'owie mogli mieć problemy. thumb|left|188px|Zwój przywołania żabZwój Przywołania Przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie przez shinobi. Zwój, dzięki któremu zawiera się przymierze ze zwierzętami. Po zawarciu takiego paktu można przywołać jedną z kilku kreatur. Należą do nich m.in.: psy, ślimaki, żaby, małpy a także węże. Wewnątrz niego znajduje się spis osób, które są upoważnione do korzystania z tej techniki. Cały formularz jaki się tam znajduje należy uzupełnić własną krwią. Jest to bowiem jeden z elementów służący do przywołania kreatury prócz pieczęci, które są podstawą. Gurda Jedyna przedmiot, który posiada przy sobie ten tajemniczy shinobi z Wioski Piasku. Naczynie po brzegi jest wypełnione specjalnym piaskiem, który osłania Gaarę, przed fizycznymi atakami przeciwników, a także jest wykorzystywany do ataków (na przykład Desert Coffin, czy też Desert Funreal). W sytuacjach krytycznych służy jako awaryjna ochrona (tak się stało, gdy Rock Lee użył przeciwko pustynnemu wojownikowi Primary Lotusa) Waza posiada rzemyk, dzięki któremu można ją nosić niczym plecak. thumb|left|Notka wybuchowaKarta wybuchowa Kawałek papieru z zapisaną na niej pieczęcią. Działa na zasadzie bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem - najpierw zaczyna płonąć a potem wybucha z dużą siłą. Używana do zastawiania pułapek i ataków z zaskoczenia (np. poprzez przyklejenie jej do pleców jakiego niedużego zwierzęcia). Łatwa do wykonania, a jednoczenie bardzo użyteczna - dzięki temu może być w jakiegoś niedużego zwierzęcia). Łatwa do wykonania, a jednoczenie bardzo użyteczna - dzięki temu może być szybko spreparowana, nawet podczas walki. Karasu Jest to podstawowa marionetka Kankuro. W dosłownym tłumaczeniu Karasu oznacza kruk. Zabawka ta sama w sobie posiada wiele przydatnych broni. Niektóre z nich są nawet zatrute, co pozwala na zadanie dodatkowych obrażeń przeciwnikowi. Karasu, tak jak i inne marionetki, jest manipulowany przy pomocy nitek zrobionych z Chakry. Dzięki temu z gracją może kontrolować wszystkie ruchy swoich kukiełek. W trudnych sytuacjach Karasu wykorzystywane jest do podmiany ciał. Kiedy marionetka wyraźnie nie radzi sobie z wrogiem, wtedy Kankuro wkracza do akcji. thumb|left|Lalki KankuroKuraori Tłumacząc na polski Kuraori znaczy czarna mrówka. Tak samo jak Karasu, ta marionetka również jest kontrolowana przy pomocy nici Chakry. W przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniczki, Kuraori może służyć również jako pojemnik. Działa on na prostej zasadzie. Wróg może być "pochłonięty" przez kukiełkę, z której ciężko jest się wydostać. Po długiej walce z przeciwnikiem przy pomocy Kuraori z łatwością można zakończyć całe przedstawienie. W ciele marionetki znajdują się otwory pasujące do kończyn Karasu. Szybka śmierć, uwięziona osoba nawet nie zdąży poczuć bólu. Dzięki temu Kankuro otrzymuje wspaniałe narzędzie, przy pomocy którego może zabić nie jednego przeciwnika. Sanshouuo Wraz ze wzrostem umiejętności Kankuro pojawia się nowa marionetka. Tym razem nie jest ona noszona na plecach jak w przypadku dwóch pozostałych. Ta kukła jest pojawia się przy pomocy techniki przywołania. Sanshouuo jest marionetką o ogromnych rozmiarach. Z wyglądu przypomina wielką salamandrę. Haridoku Broń używana jedynie przez Shizune. Za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia, w którego wylotach umieszczone są zatrute igły, ninja potrafi w jednej chwili posłać na przeciwnika do pięciu igieł naraz. Kastety Asumy thumb|left|100px|kastety Asumy Są to normalne kastety, z tym, że zakończone są dodatkowym ostrzem. Bronią tą posługuje się Asuma. W dodatku potrafi on za pomocą chakry wydłużać pole zasięgu swoich kastetów, co czyni je bardzo niebezpieczną i skuteczną bronią podczas walki. Samehada (Sharkskin) thumb|174px|Samehada Potężna broń którą umie władać jedynie Kisame. Miecz ten wykonany jest ze skóry rekina, która jest niesłychanie ostra. Wystarczy mały kontakt z przeciwnikiem i już jest on cały rozszarpany. Miecz ten ma tez jeszcze jedną ciekawą właściwość, mianowicie potrafi absorbować chakrę przeciwnika. Wyćwiczony Kisame potrafił ten niesłychanie ciężki miecz przymać w jednej ręce i przy tym nie tracić nad nim kontroli. Flet Jak na razie widzimy zastosowanie fletu tylko przez Tayuye. Dziewczyna używa instrumentu do wytworzenia dookoła przeciwnika genjutsu (iluzji). Flet ten ma tez swoje zastosowanie do kontroli trzech potworów przyzwanych przez dziewczynę. Wysyła w ich stronę dźwięki z informacjami, co mają robić, gdzie uderzyć i jak się poruszać. Melodia, która się przy tym tworzy, może wywołać ciarki u człowieka. Są to rytmy iście pogrzebowe. Woda bohaterów Jest to święta woda pobierana raz na 100 lat z wielkiego drzewa rosnącego w kraju wodospadu, obowiązkiem przywódcy tej wioski jest ochranianie jej. Wypicie tego napoju wzmacnia chakre dziesięciokrotnie na krótki okres czasu. W wiosce Wodospadu nie ma Kage, bohaterowie pili tę wodę i walczyli w czasie wojen. Niestety jak to zwykle bywa z rzeczami, które są super, ta też ma wadę. Ta woda to miecz obosięrzny. W zamian za zwiększenie chakry, "pożera" ona człowieka. Wielu shinobich zginęło nie od raz, ale od niej. Dlatego też woda została schowana. Wiele lat temu, ojciec Shibukiego napił się jej, aby chronić wioskę, jednak był za stary, aby przeżyć skutki uboczne. Pigułka ze skrzepnięta krwią Dosyć przydatna rzecz. Jak to często bywa, w czasie misji shinobi poprzez rany może stracić wiele krwi. Co wtedy zrobić? Oczywiście połykamy pigułki z krzepnącą krwią i uzupełniamy jej brak. Lek stosowany przez wielu lekarzy. thumb|left|162px|Kosa HidanaKosa Hidana o trzech ostrzach Nieodłączny element wyposażenia Hidana. Dzięki tej broni z łatwością może walczyć ze swoimi przeciwnikami na duże dystanse. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina zwykłą kosę, jednak potrafi się ona wydłużyć dzięki ukrytej linie. Można nią również rzucać. Enma Kongou-Nyo W czasie walki Enma potrafi zamienić się w wielki pal. Ta broń jest również skuteczna. Pod tą postacią dochodzą dodatkowe ataki. Kij może się z łatwością wydłużać, a później wracać do swojej pierwotnej długości. Summon Trzeciego w takiej formie potrafi otworzyć oczy, dzięki czemu może dokonać analizy sytuacji. Miecz Kimimaro Dzięki zaawansowanym więzom krwi Kimimaro jest zdolny do tworzenia broni ze swoich kości. Jednym z takich podręcznych przyrządów jest miecz. Ujmując ściślej nie jest to zwykła "szabelka". Kości Kimimaro nie są złożone tylko z wapnia. Są one twarde jak stal. Miecz Hayate Ostrze Gekko Hayate, które stosował w swoich technik. Jest to bardzo wytrzymały oręż, który z łatwością może przecinać grube warstwy. Jest to jedna z nielicznych katan, jakie można w serii spotkać Kusanagi Orochimaru posiada swój osobisty miecz – legendarny Kusanagi. Ze względu na jego wartość trzymał go w swoim ciele. Kiedy chciał go użyć wyjmował przez usta. Dzięki temu, że był spokrewniony z wężami taki wyczyn nie sprawiał mu większego bólu. Także Sasuke podczas pobytu pod czujnym okiem Orochimaru doczekał się swojego Kusanagi. Sztylety GamaBunty Gamabunta nosi ze sobą dwa sztylety. Gigantyczne rozmiarem, mogą być wykorzystywane nie tylko przez niego, ale także obojętnie jakiego ninje, który jest wystarczająco silny aby je podnieść i manewrować ich wagą. Kiedy przychodzi żabie walczyć z innym potężnym summonem, wtedy też możemy widzieć go w akcji z takim sztyletem. Wybuchające granaty dymne Kiedy zawleczka jest wyciągnięta z tego granatu, w rezultacie jest duża eksplozja i wypuszczenie dymu. To umożliwia ninji wykonywanie ich ruchów w sekrecie, jak również odpowiedni moment do ewentualnej ucieczki. thumb|left|149px|Zazuza zatrzymany przez MakibishiMakibishi Ta broń jest przede wszystkim używana w czasie ucieczki. Wiele makibishi jest rzucanych na ziemie i wróg będzie miał trudności w pościgu, ponieważ metalowe kolce mogą przebić podeszwę butów. Hiruko Marionetka Sasoriego, która służyła mu za pancerz. Na pierwszy rzut oka można odnieść wrażenie, że tak właśnie wygląda Missing-nin z Suna-Gakure. Jak się jednak okazało, było to ciało jednego z shinobi z piaskowej wioski, które przerobił na swoją kukiełkę. Masywna marionetka, która z tyłu posiadała ogromny ogon nasączony trucizną. W swoim asortymencie miała dużo broni, które również były zatrute. Hiruko została zniszczona przez Sakurę, dzięki jej nadludzkiej sile. Sandaime Kazekage thumb|Sandaime Kazekage Jedna z potężniejszych zabawek Sasoriego. Zniknięcie Trzeciego Kazekage było dla wszystkich zagadką, ponieważ był uważany za najsilniejszego shinobi jaki żył w Suna-Gakure. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało. Prawdą jednak było to, że przyszło mu walczyć z Sasorim. Jednak przegrał z nim, a następnie stał się jego marionetką. Lalkę Sandaime Kazekage widzimy w walce Sasoriego z Chiyo i Sakurą. Ta druga po długiej walce w końcu zniszczyła kukiełkę. Rodzice Sasoriego Sasori specjalizował się w tworzeniu marionetek na wzór ludzkich ciał. Pierwszymi lalkami byli jego rodzice. Na początku wykorzystywał je w celu zaspokojenia swojej dziecięcej potrzeby miłości. Kiedy potrzebował czułości kilkoma ruchami palców sprawiał, że „rodzice” przychodzili do niego i go przytulali, a zdarzało się nawet, iż spali z nim, jakby to byli prawdziwi ojciec i matka. Kiedy wydoroślał i przestał ich potrzebować, zapomniał o nich. Dopiero Chiyo się nimi zajęła – wyposażyła je w broń, która później przydała się w walce z Sasorim. To właśnie zadały ostateczny cios członkowi Akatsuki z Suna-Gakure. Klasyfikacja shinobi Shinobi, jako siła zbrojna są zorganizowani hierarchicznie. Zachowaniu tej struktury służą rangi, odpowiadające poziomowi bojowemu danego ninja. thumb|left|Naruto jako student akademii 'Student Akademii' Pierwszym krokiem do bycia ninja jest oczywiście akademia. Dzieci są tam posyłane zazwyczaj po ukończeniu dziewięciu lat i pobierają nauki do wieku lat trzynastu, jednak szczególnie utalentowane jednostki mogą szkołę zacząć wcześniej i wcześniej ją też skończyć. W tych akademiach uczniowie nie uczą się wykonywać misji, tylko zapoznają się z podstawami umiejętności ninja oraz poznają techniki stosowane w walce. Nauka kończy się testem przed komisją egzaminacyjną. Niestety, nie wszystkim jest dane przetrwać pomyślnie ten egzamin - wielu odpada i tylko kilku zostaje uznanych oficjalnie za ninja, czemu towarzyszy wręczenie opaski z emblematem osady. Przykłady: kiedyś Konohamaru i Naruto 'thumb|Dziewiątka GeninówGenin' Najniższa ranga w hierarchii stopni ninja. Pełni funkcję swego rodzaju praktyki zawodowej. Geninowie są organizowani w trój-osobowe drużyny, którym przydziela się wychowawcę, jakim jest zazwyczaj doświadczony Jounin. On kształci grupę swoich uczniów według własnego uznania, kierując nimi podczas wykonywania misji. Misje te początkowo są proste, wręcz banalne (np. złapanie kota), w miarę nabywania doświadczenia stają się jednak coraz bardziej skomplikowane i ryzykowne. Celem tej edukacji jest przygotowanie Genina do ostatecznego egzaminu na podstawowy stopień ninja - Chuunin. Przykłady: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Konohamaru. 'thumb|198px|Shikamaru, pierwszy chunnin z dziewiątki geninówChuunin' Chuunin to podstawowa ranga shinobi. Każdy Genin, jeśli w ogóle nadaje się na ninja, wcześniej czy później musi zostać Chuuninem. Od ninja tej rangi wymaga się odpowiedzialności, znakomitego opanowania wszystkich podstawowych technik, doświadczenia bojowego i umiejętności działania w zespole. Chuunin też jest upoważniony do dowodzenia drużynami składającymi się z Geninów lub innych Chuuninów. Niektórzy też zajmują się edukacją uczniów w Akademii Ninja. Rozwój większości ninja kończy się na tym stopniu. Tylko najwybitniejsi awansować mogą dalej na Jouninów. Przykłady: Iruka Umino, Shikimaru Nara, Sakura Haruno thumb|left|Gai- Jounin 'Jounin' Najwyższa standardowa ranga, jaką może osiągnąć ninja. Jouninowie są wybitnymi wojownikami. Techniki ninjutsu, genjutsu i taijutsu opanowane muszą oni mieć perfekcyjnie, wykazywać się dużym doświadczeniem bojowym. Posługują się technikami o najwyższym stopniu skomplikowania, często też sami tworzą własne lub rozwijają te, przekazane im „w spadku” przez własny klan lub wychowawcę. Zazwyczaj też specjalizują się w danej grupie technik. Jouninowie wykonują najbardziej wymagające misje. Wielu z nich jest przydzielanych także jako wychowawcy drużyn Geninów. Specyficzną rangę tworzą Jouninowie Specjalnego Poziomu, najzdolniejsi, którym przyznawane są przez kage specjalne uprawnienia. Przykłady: Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake thumb|left|Gaara- Kage thumb|Sarutobi- Kage 'Kage' Kage to najwyższa ranga ninja, powiązana ściśle z funkcją, jaka jej towarzyszy. Kage, bowiem jest przywódcą danej osady ninja. Wyróżnia się pięciu kage: Ho (ogień), Kaze (wiatr), Rai (grom), Mizu (woda) i Tsuchi (ziemia). Kage zazwyczaj rekrutuje się z pośród młodszych Sage lub najwybitniejszych Jouninów (jeśli dana wioska tych pierwszych nie posiada lub nie mogą oni z różnych względów pełnić tej funkcji), należy więc do najsilniejszych i najzdolniejszych wojowników, jakich posiada wioska. Musi też wykazać się wielkim doświadczeniem, a ponadto znakomitymi umiejętnościami organizatorskimi. Decyduje on w praktycznie wszystkich sprawach wioski, ale też za całą wioskę ponosi odpowiedzialność. Kage mogą być wybierani przez starszyznę wioski i Sage, bądź też wyznaczani na to stanowisko przez poprzednika. Przykłady: Gaara, Tsunade, Mei Terumi Opaski Ninja przedstawiony nam przez pana Kishimoto zasadniczo różni się od tego prawdziwego, który występował w czasach feudalnej Japonii. Shinobi ze świata Naruto ubierają się według własnego widzimisię i nie martwią się o kamuflaż. Ubiór różnią się w zależności od pochodzenia danego wojownika, ale jeden atrybut zawsz się powtarza, mianowicie opaska chroniąca czoło (head protector), która ma za zadanie umożliwić zidentyfikowanie, z jakiej wioski pochodzi dany ninja. W całej serii pojawiło się już ich całkiem sporo, poniżej możecie znaleźć opisy wszystkich z nich, a także kilka informacji dodatkowych na jej temat. Każda opaska wygląda tak samo - składa się z opaski (najczęście granatowej, czarnej lub ciemno purpurowej), do której przymocowana jest stalowa blaszka z wyrytym symbolem danej Wioski. W zamierzeniu twórców zapewne było noszenie jej, poprzez przewiązanie na czole, ale fakty pokazują, że ulokowanie protektora zależy tylko i wyłącznie o inwencji danej osoby. Tradycyjne mocowanie polega na zrobieniu z chusty bandany i przewiązanie jej z tyłu głowy. Można równie dobrze wykorzystać ją jako osłonę dla całej głowy (przed słońcem na przykład) - w tym przypadku protektor także jest zawiązywany z tyłu. Wiele osób (w szczególności kobiety) wiąże ochraniacz na szyi (coś jak apaszka) lub na ręce (Shikamaru). Zdarza się też zawiązywanie jej na szczycie głowy (vide Sakura) lub u pasa (Lee). Co bardziej "frywolni" ninja na przykład zasłaniają sobie nią rzeczy, które inni nie powinni oglądać (Kakashi). Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ochraniacz na głowę jest czymś w rodzaju dyplomu - adept otrzymuję ją i w tym momencie staję się prawdziwym Ninja, a co za tym idzie - pełnoprawnym członkiem osady. W zależności od pochodzenia, student musi wypełnić od kilku do kilkunastu założeń. Dla przykładu - Wioska Liścia wymaga jedynie wykonania paru elementarnych technik, ależ już na przykład w Wiosce Mgły kiedyś należało zabić swoich kolegów by muc się cieszyć takim protektorem. Poniżej macie listę wszystkich (chyba) opasek, które pojawiły się w serii. - Wioska Liścia - znaczek, który ma przedstawiać liść (przypomina skorupę ślimaka z ogonem). Wziął się ze starodawnej metody treningowej, która miała pomagać w koncentrowaniu i kontrolowaniu Chakry. Opaska jest przydzielana każdemu geninowi po wykonaniu kilku prostych technik przed komisją. - Wioska Piasku - emblemat przedstawiający klepsydrę, w której (zwykle, bo są też takie z wodą), jak wiemy jest przesypujący się piasek. Brak bliższych informacji na temat wymagań, jakie trzeba spełnić by ją otrzymać, ale jestem prawie pewny, że nie odbiegają one zbytnio od tych z Wioski Liścia. - Wioska Dźwięku - znaczek przedstawia nutkę, która symbolizuje dźwięk. Nie można jej otrzymać w "normalny sposób", trzeba zostać "wybranym" przez Orochimaru. - Wioska Mgły - na blaszce wyryte są cztery skośne kreski, którymi zwyczajowo oznacza się mgłę. Ogniś osada Kirigakure wymagała od adeptów zabicia swoich kolegów ze szkolnej ławki. Ta praktyka została zaniechana po tym jak Momochi Zabuza wymordował wszystkich podchodzących do egzaminu studentów. - Wioska Wodospadu - symbol przedstawia wodospad (dwie, skierowane w dół połówki strzałek). Brak jakichkolwiek bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji i wymagań. - Wioska Śniegu - na blaszce wyryte cztery kropki symobolizujące opad śniegu. Nic konkretnego nie wiadomo na temat wymogów, jakie trzeba spełnić by otrzymać taką opaskę. - Wioska Deszczu - znaczek przedstawia cztery skierowane w dół kreski oznaczające opad deszczu. Brak jakichkolwiek bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji. - Wioska Trawy - emblemat przedstawiający dwa ugięte źdźbła trawy. Nic konkretnego nie wiadomo na temat wymogów, jakie trzeba spełnić by otrzymać taką opaskę. - Wioska Księżyca (?) - pojawia się tylko raz w mandze, podczas egzaminu na chuunina. Symbol wygląda jak skierowany w prawą stronę półksiężyc. Brak bliższych informacji na temat rekrutacji. Strój Kieszonki na zwoje Występują w kamizelkach używanych przez ninja z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia i Piasku, po lewej i po prawej stronie. Zwoje wyciąga się z łatwością otwierając kieszonkę ze spodu. Oprócz zwoi zmieszczą się w nich małe przedmioty. Kabura na shurikeny Przymocowana na takiej wysokości, żeby można było błyskawicznie sięgnąć po charakterystyczne dla ninja shurikeny. Opaska/Ochraniacz na głowę - model tradycyjny Jest symbolem stania się prawdziwym ninja. Zwykle pierwszą opaskę otrzymują świeżo upieczeni genini. Różni ninja noszą ją w różny sposób (np. jako pasek, na ramieniu, przekrzywioną, itp.). Umieszczona na głowie może stanowić dodatkową ochronę, dzięki metalowej płytce. Opaska/Ochraniacz na głowę - noszony przez Jiraiyę Wyróżniają ją dwa małe różki i cztery niewielkie wypustki. Zrobiona najprawdopodobniej z kamienia lub metalu. Widnieje na niej znak kanji oznaczający "olej". Rękawica Niektórzy ninja (np. Kakashi) używają specjalnych rękawic, służących do blokowania ciosów przeciwnika. Taka rękawica wzmocniona jest na wierzchu dłoni metalową płytką, którą można zablokować atak katany, czy odbić shurikena. Bandaże Zwykle używane w celu opatrzenia ran, stały się także nieodłącznym elementem garderoby shinobi. Niektorzy ninja noszą je by zakryć pewne elementy swojej fozjonomii (np. Zabuza, Dosu). Służą jako warstwa ochronna oraz wspomagają podczas walki (Lotus). Strój Hokage Składa się z dużego nakrycie głowy z symbolem oznającym "Hokage", przepaski na szyję, płóciennego pasa, długiej czerwonej togi oraz krótkiego płaszcza. Symbol na kapeluszu nie oznacza "Hokage", to kanji to "Hi", czyli ogień. Inni Kage noszą identyczne stroje różniące się tylko kolorem i symbolem. Strój shinobi z Kiri-Gakure W kamizelce brak typowych kieszonek na zwoje. Prawdopoodbnie została wzmocniona materiałem nieprzemakalnym. Noszona przez jouninów i chuuninów z Wioski Mgły. Kamizelka Wykonana z mocnego materiału w kolorze zielonym, spełnia szereg funkcji. Przede wszystkim posiada liczne kieszonki, uchywty itp. dzięki którym Shinobi może trzymać niezbędne mu podczas akcji przedmioty. Po drugie służy, obok ochraniacza na głowę, jako swoisty identyfikator, na plecach Ninja ma wyszyty znak, symbolizujący jego pochodzenie. Warto zauważyć, że w serii noszą ją jedynie wojownicy od poziomu Chuunina wzwyż, więc możliwe, iż jest to pewnego rodzaju informacja o poziomie walczącego. Gogle Noszone tylko przez Naruto jak i członków "grupy" Konohamaru. Mają kształt podobny do tych, jakich używali lotnicy podczas pierwszej wojny światowej :) - zamiast tradycyjnej jednej szybki są dwie, każda na osobne oko. Służą jako ochrona przed piaskiem, silnym wiatrem, wodą (w umiarkowanym stopniu) czy błotem. Porcelanowa/drewniana maska Ciężka i krucha, jeżeli została wykonana z porcelany, lub lekka, ale wrażliwa na uderzenia, jeśli jej podstawę stanowi drewno. Używana przez ANBU do maskowania swojej twarzy. Posiada jedynie cienkie szpary, przez które shinobi mogą widzieć. Mocowana za pomocą dwóch rzemieni (wyjątkiem jest ta, której używał Haku - on ją po prostu przykładał do twarzy i się trzymała!) Ciężarki treningowe Specjalne obciążenia, które są zakładane na nogi, celem zwiększenia wytrzymałości i siły fizycznej takiego adepta. W czasach, w których rozgrywa się akcja serii, ta metoda treningu jest już uważana za przestarzałą i w sumie nic dziwnego - ciężarki to dość spore obciążenie dla ćwiczącego i mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla zdrowia. Używał ich Rock Lee. Sakkat Charakterystyczny dla krajów wschodu, słomiany kapelusz w kształcie mocno spłaszczonego stożka. W rzeczywistości był noszony przez chłopów uprawiających ryż, jako osłona od bardzo silnego słońca. Jest mocowany sznurkiem. Noszą go między innymi shinobi z Wioski Liścia i Deszczu, ale także budowniczy mostów - Tazuna.